The Alien Who Holds Her Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dannielle didn't know she'd find not only a mansion full of aliens, but also one to hold her heart forever. Done as a reqeust for Lil-Palpy. :)


**Lil-Palpy, who owns Dannielle, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel Jocklin and Emily. Some of this was inspired by the movie "Casper Meets Wendy", which I don't own.**

 **A/N: Just to avoid confusion, Lil-Palpy's Dannielle has two 'n's in her name, while Windblazer Prime's Danielle has only one 'n' in her name. Just wanted to clarify that.**

* * *

 **The Alien Who Holds Her Heart**

Dannielle lugged the very full backpack onto her back, feeling the weight of it, but knew it would be a while before she'd have to carry it again after today. It was winter break for college students and she was ready for it.

She pulled her long, thick, black sapphire hair back in a ponytail, zipping up her hoodie that was mostly black but had splashes of turquoise and red over her KISS band shirt, hoping it wasn't too chilly out and glad she had worn her plain black leggings underneath her black skinny jeans to keep her legs warm and her black Globe Superfly-Vulcan shoes, along with the different-colored socks she wore, were keeping her feet warm.

Deciding to go to the restroom to fix her hair, she went to the library and went inside the girl's restroom that was empty save for her. She reached into her bag and pulled out glittery flower hairclips, an evenstar necklace, a single ring with a big bronze fly on it with silver wings and crystals, anklet with a wooden fish on it, and turquoise nail polish. She then set her backpack and her Rammstein handbag aside, feeling the strap catch a little on her medical bracelet which listed her allergies, which was tomatoes. Gently untangling it, she then put her hairclips, necklace, ring, and anklet before putting on her fast-drying nail polish.

She then pulled her hair out of the ponytail she put it in and fixed it up again so that the many layers that were slightly teased to hang down on either side of her head showed before she tied the rest back in a ponytail. This hair style brought out her big aqua eyes and revealed both pierced ears, with one being stretched to 8mm, spike-stud angel bites, really long eyelashes, fine black eyeliner with decorative silver. The only thing hidden by her hoodie was a tattoo on her middle left bicep of Vesvígir like Björk which was a Viking compass that meant to protect those who travel, as she traveled a lot while doing her college work.

The nineteen-year-old girl took a deep breath and drew up her 5' 3" tall, petite build and glanced at her backpack that held not only her graded papers, but also a Star Wars dark side t-shirt, some odd and ends of Björk and Rammstein that she loved, a favorite book, two notebooks that were halfway full with two novels she was working on, another notebook full of poetry she had written, and books on the subject of art, astronomy, nuclear physics, film and film design, and astrophysics, which she was hoping to have a future career in.

She then took out her Samsung Galaxy phone that had an indigo phone cover and the indigo-colored background she had designed herself as indigo was her favorite color came into view with all her stuff, checking her status on her Deviant Art page. She had several pictures of cute animals on there with sayings like 'Stop animal abuse'. There were also banners that said 'Don't be silent about abuse' and 'Stop bullying for good'. These were among the things she hated, beside peanuts or any kind of nut, tomatoes because she was allergic, and spiders, which she absolutely didn't like.

She then looked at the pictures of the Leo and Virgo constellations she had drawn on her phone and smiled, thinking she had the best constellations ever and loved to draw them and she would draw some of the others, but mostly those two.

Finishing up, she got her stuff ready and got on the bus to head for Staybrook, California. She had heard that some store owners would be willing to board some college kids during the breaks and she hoped she find a good one.

She had just gotten off at her stop and saw the bus move away and she began walking. But then, she saw Dr. Animo coming and ran, hoping he didn't recognize her. She had done some work for him for about a month before she had found out what he was really doing and had taken her notes and left, hoping to expose the crazy doctor.

She ran, not stopping, until she ran into a store and stopped to hide. She gripped the windowsill and watched cautiously, but then her hand hit a lever and she curiously pulled it. The alarm that sounded made her jump and she tried to get out, but the doors and windows locked automatically and she stumbled into some kind of beam and felt a gravitational pull that pulled her up and she stiffened up too much to fight it and soon found herself in a living room.

* * *

Astrodactyl was reading a book when he heard the transport beam activate and looked up to see an unfamiliar girl land on the carpet and a heavy backpack landed with a loud 'THUD' near her. She lifted up her head and gasped at seeing him and he stood up, placing his book aside and stepping near her.

Dannielle was stunned by this person and more curious than afraid, which surprised her. He looked like a pterodactyl, only with a more rounded beak. He kneeled before her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

His voice was more like a friendly squawk and she nodded, seeing him hold out a hand and she accepted, letting him help her up. She gazed at him wonderingly and carefully lifted her hands up and touched his beak. "I've…never seen a pterodactyl with a rounded beak," she said in awe.

He chuckled. "Bet you've never seen an alien before then, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, you're looking at one, Aqua Eyes."

She smiled a little at his flirting and then looked into his green eyes. "You're really an alien?" she asked.

He nodded and unfurled his wings and activated his jetpack. "Whoa," she said in astonishment.

He chuckled again as he landed and she came up to him, her face full of amazement. But then, a loud crash sounded outside and they both jumped and she grabbed onto him. "Dr. Animo," she said.

Quickly activating his jetpack, he got her to the hallway and headed out, but she followed him and they saw some of the other aliens and a young woman standing a line of defense, firing at Animo, but he dodged them, calling up some snakes. The young woman shrieked and fired at the snakes, but she was retreating fast.

"Ha! I knew you feared snakes, Rachel Jocklin!" said Dr. Animo.

"Leave my fiancée and all of us alone!" Rook yelled as he kept firing.

Dannielle looked at the other gathered aliens and saw a gorilla one charge up his fists. A black and green alien with plugs on his fingers and prongs on his tail and dreadlocks was also charging up. She had an idea and went up to them. "Do a concentrated blast!" she said. "Stun the snakes into retreat!"

Nodding to her, they did that and the snakes did swiftly retreat and Dr. Animo charged at Dannielle, but Astrodactyl quickly stood in front of her. "Get away from her!" he said.

The mad doctor smirked. "She's mine," he said and hit a button on a remote that opened a portal to a planet he had found. Dannielle got pulled into it and she screamed.

"NO!" Astrodactyl cried out and looked at Upgrade, who nodded and stretched his arm for his friend to grab and use like a rope. The flying alien flew in. "Hold on!" he cried out to Dannielle.

She screamed as she was pulled further in. "Help!" she cried out.

Upgrade braced himself as the gravitational pull made it hard to stand upright but he wasn't going to give up. Dr. Animo laughed wickedly as everyone else tried to help, but the wind surrounding the portal was making it hard to move.

Astrodactyl managed to grab Dannielle's hand and pull her up to him. "Wrap your arms around my neck!" he squawked.

She nodded and did so as he looked up at Upgrade, who began slowly pulling them up. Dr. Animo was ready to press the button to close the portal when he was slammed into from behind by Rath and Humungousaur and was flung into the portal too fast to stop and he flew past Astrodactyl and Dannielle. The alien tightened his hold on the girl and tried to use his jetpack to help Upgrade out, but the gravitational pull was really strong and Upgrade felt himself starting to fall into the portal, but suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist. "Hang on!" Rachel cried out as she held onto him and began pulling him back to anchor him better. Rook was instantly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to help. The others fought off the rest of Animo's creations while this was going on.

* * *

Dannielle looked at Astrodactyl. "You can do it!" she said encouragingly as he worked to make his jetpack move them upwards. Then, the portal began closing, which made the gravitational pull lessen, but gave them less time to get out.

Rachel saw this and looked at Rook. "Pull!" she cried out.

Nodding, he did so and she pulled too. Upgrade then braced himself again and pulled his arm back as fast as he could. Astrodactyl and Dannielle came flying out of the portal just as it closed and they all collapsed to the ground before checking on each other.

Astrodactyl held Dannielle in his arms. "You okay?" he asked.

She gave him a smile and kissed him right on the mouth. He gave a muffled squawk of surprise before returning the kiss. She then looked at him. "You saved me," she said.

"Not just me," he said and she nodded.

"True, but you caught my heart."

He was stunned to hear that and she smiled at him.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Christmas was only five days away and the Grant Mansion was all decorated and Rachel was baking cookies while the children watched some Christmas movies. Ra'ad and Emily then came in, looking very happy. A gold ring on her left ring finger. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"It's about time, Ra'ad," she said in good-natured teasing.

He chuckled. "Actually, just the right time," he said, indicating the calendar and she smiled, knowing what he meant.

Just then, Dannielle came flying into the kitchen, startling them. She had a huge smile on her face as she then held up her left hand and they saw the ring on her finger. "He asked me!" she squealed happily.

"And I take it from your happiness, you said 'yes'," said Rachel in amusement.

Emily looked at Ra'ad. "Now how come it didn't take Astrodactyl long to pop the question and you took months to ask me?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "I didn't take months. I only took…,"

Ra'ad was cut off when his fiancée kissed him. "Slowpoke," she said with a smile and took off with him chasing her. Astrodactyl came flying in and grabbed Danielle playfully, holding her as she giggled and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Aqua Eyes," he said lovingly.

She smiled and blushed at the endearing name. "Merry Christmas, Astro," she said, making him smile.

Rachel couldn't resist teasing them a bit more. "Astrodactyl, you're supposed to kiss her under the mistletoe, not away from it," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and Dannielle giggled. "Well, come on," said the black-haired girl. "I'm looking for that kiss."

She said the last part in a singsong voice and he looked at her and smiled before tickling Dannielle's stomach, making her laugh before he used one finger and playfully tickled her cheeks. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked and flew to the living room where some mistletoe hung in the entryway and kissed her soundly, making the others clap and cheer for them.

Rachel smiled. "I love Christmas time," she said as she continued baking, the smell of the delicious cookies adding to the warm atmosphere of the season.

* * *

 **Okay, first off: Merry Christmas, everyone! And Happy Holidays!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
